


Trusting Again

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I might ship him with someone, So I just watched the entire series in two days, Stanford is a babe, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanford didn't want to let anyone know how hard it was to be home again.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I've posted this on my Deviantart :3
> 
> Link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/

Ford had a hard time believing he was finally home in his proper reality. That first night was rough, the male pacing back and forth as he surveyed his old home and the residents that now lived inside of it as if it were their own, his brother snoring obnoxiously in his old room. He ignored it as he began to clean up the entire place from top to bottom, his old habit of obsessively cleaning when he was stressed resurfacing with a vengeance as the old home was shining in the morning much to the slight amusement and shock of the inhabitants. The only evidence that Ford had cleaned the place was the strong smell of coffee in the immaculate kitchen, the older twin sipping at the caffeinated liquid as his brother ignored him. It was like that for a long time afterwards, one twin in the basement all day and night while the other conned people out of their money, and the younger set of twins wanted to help bring them together.   
  
It was then Ford found someone he could truly call a friend, within 12-year-old Dipper.   
  
The two hit it off surprisingly well, their love for all things classed as nerdy one of the major factors in their interest within each other. Sure, sometimes they caused mishaps that the other would solve with them or together, but usually they did nothing more but bring something to laugh about. Dipper reminded himself at his age, though he always felt a pain when the thought of his brother bored its way into his mind of happier times. Dipper used this to his advantage, and so he and Stanley found themselves in an empty coffee-shop, the twins not saying anything as a clock ticked away in the background, unsure of what even to say.   
  
Stan broke first.  
  
“So…how’s your stuff going on in the basement?” He asked lamely, Ford shrugging as he looked into his empty coffee cup.   
  
“Fine I suppose, though fighting extraterrestrial beings isn’t exactly the best way to spend ones’ time.” Ford replied, tipping the cup back and forth as another bout of silence passed.   
  
“You never said thank you.”  
  
“Why should I?” The younger Pines twin glared at the older, the brothers staring hard at each other before glancing away in unison. “You got me stuck there, why should I thank you for fixing your mistake?”  
  
“It was an accident! How was I supposed to know what would happen?!” Stanley glared at his brother, Ford glaring back. “You were so paranoid that day, you wouldn’t say anything!”  
  
“That’s because I wanted to protect you! I didn’t want you becoming entangled in my problems with my work, but instead you took it as me pushing you away. It wasn’t my intention I assure you…I just wanted you safe Stanley.”  
  
“Didn’t feel that way to me poindexter! Maybe…maybe it was a good thing you left! You had time to see what it was like without your brother protecting you.”  
  
“A good thing?!” The look on Ford’s face went blank and Stan was instantly a bit concerned as he turned to look at his twin. “A good thing? Is that what you really think? You have no, _no idea_ what I’ve been subjected to out in those godforsaken dimensions! While you were living it up safe in my home I was battling creatures, making enemies, being tortured in ways you cannot possibly imagine! So I haven’t thanked you for freeing me, I don’t think I should!” He was gripping his coffee cup in his shaky hands so hard the cardboard crunched in under his hold, the older twin not even acknowledging it as he seethed quietly. He wasn’t expecting a wrinkled hand to be placed over his own, Stanley quiet as his brother’s pent up emotions began to spill out despite Ford’s careful moderation since his returned, tears falling on his hand one by one. “I was so alone out there Stanley…there was no one I could talk to or trust…and the only thing that kept me going was that old photograph…”  
  
“Hey, you’re back home now. You’re safe, and I promise that nothing is ever gonna happen to you again.” It was weird being the comforting type, but Stanley did care for his brother greatly even if he had been standoffish over the last couple of weeks. His want of being validated and recognized was gone now and his only concern was to comfort Ford, who was falling apart and seemed to have forgotten what it felt like to be near someone he trusted after over 30 years alone. The two brothers sat like this for quite a while, although to them it seemed like no time had passed as they silently began mending a bridge that had been broken for so long.  
  
Stan knew it wouldn’t be enough however.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford gets some help from someone he thought lost.

After their talk Stanford started going to town at least twice a week, usually taking Stanley and shoving his twin in front of him whenever someone wanted to talk to him and awkwardly looking away while Stanley answered whatever questions he needed to. It was a start, but Stanley knew Stanford needed someone else in his life to help with his anxiety, so he turned to the only other man who had been sane enough to put up with Ford.  
  
“Hey dad, there’s someone here to see you.” Tate poked his head into what was once a ballroom turned mechanics shop, Stanley following Fiddleford’s son into what seemed a maze of half-completed projects and tools scattered about.  
  
“I’m by the window!” Came a soft voice from their left, the two picking their way over to the man hunched over some controls, eyes covered by his familiar green goggles. That was the only thing of his former self he had kept, undergoing some surgery to fix his back and minor cosmetics to look much like he used to, his beard combed and tied out of the way of his work. “Oh hello Stanley, I wasn’t aware you were visiting today.”  
  
“I was in the neighborhood and figured I’d stop by.” The younger twin shrugged, Fiddleford chuckling as he put his tools aside and put his hand on his hip.   
  
“You and your brother cannot lie for your lives.” Fiddleford teased, Stanley shrugging as Tate left the two to talk. “You wouldn’t happen to be here _because_ of your brother…right?”  
  
“Yea, I’m not gonna beat around the bush. He needs some help…like serious help.”  
  
“Yea, Tate has told me how…socially inept your brother has become. Well, how worse it’s become.” He tapped his chin in thought, Stanley shrugging as he studied the other. “What?”  
  
“Nothin…it’s just weird seeing you all, I don’t know, normal lookin.”  
  
“You think it’s weird…” Fiddleford chuckled softly, his expression turning serious for a moment. “I am just as surprised…”  
  
“Hey, you did what you needed to.” The mechanic frowned, trying his best to avoid thinking about that certain chapter of his life that had turned his world upside down. “Say, you’ve been cooped up in here all day I’ve heard. Want to go grab some coffee?” The mechanics eyes sparkled and within a few minutes the two men were driving to town in Stanley’s car, chatting about this and that while passing through main street, which was getting decorated for the upcoming holiday. Fiddleford seemed at ease now he wasn’t a half crazed mental wreck, easily holding a conversation with Stanley even if he did veer off into unrelated tangents especially after obtaining his coffee and downing half of it by the time they arrived to the Mystery Shack. The mechanic instantly went quiet, looking a little uncomfortable as he followed the younger twin inside the home/museum, remembering spaces that used to be covered with diagrams and books from late night sessions trying to get the damned machine to work.  
  
“Hey I’m back with your new glasses!” Stanley called down to the basement, pulling out a glasses case as Ford made his way upstairs, the entrance now no longer secret to any locals as Gravity Falls elected to ignore his experiments. Granted they didn’t cause any more gravity issues.   
  
“They have the crack in it right? I know it is a bizarre request but…Fiddleford?” The older twin paused with his hand outstretched, a bit confused to see his old friend. “I wasn’t aware we were having company.”  
  
“Neither did I.” The shorter male chuckled weakly, Stanley scooting out of the room as the two awkwardly stood in silence. “So…Ford, I-“  
  
“Follow me.” Ford cut Fiddleford off, motioning for him to follow the twin down to the basement. The mechanic paused but followed silently, going over several reasons why he had wanted to silence his former partner as they descended into the repaired area which now housed various labs for Ford to experiment with whatever he desired. Once the door was closed Fiddleford felt a bit uncomfortable as Ford stared at him, head tilted just slightly as he examined Fiddleford properly for the first time since he had seen him after the end of Weirdmaggedon. The scientist was dressed casually in a button-up white shirt, his jeans covered in various oil stains from his many different projects that he had been working on earlier, a faded ring flashing as he nervously fiddled with it.  
  
“Ford…? Are you alright?” He asked after some time had passed, the older twin nodding as he looked at him in the eyes.  
  
“Forgive me…I just haven’t seen you in quite a while…” Fiddleford smiled faintly as he took a step closer, reaching out and taking Ford’s left hand between his index and thumb. It was a technique he had acquired during their dorm days in the far past, the man feeling Ford’s six fingers curl around his thumb almost immediately as he took a small step closer to the southern male.  
  
“Now don’t you be worryin’ over anything.” He smiled up at the much taller male, his free hand reaching up to be placed on the back of Ford’s neck, thing fingers feeling the scars that Bill had left the man with only a short week ago. He could feel Ford tense up, Fiddleford gently murmuring comforting words as Ford took his right arm and placed it on the small of Fiddleford’s back, drawing the shorter man close.   
  
“I missed this…” Ford whispered, the two touching forehead’s in a loving manner as bright blue eyes gazed into hazel with a look of longing and heartache.  
  
“I did too…I ain’t gonna let this go again.” His tone was firm, but Ford could hear the same longing he had felt for such a long time, slowly pressing closer to leave a kiss on Fiddleford’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t ever go…I’m so so sorry.” Fiddleford was slightly alarmed when Ford loosened his grip and slid down to his knees, the man looking like a lost puppy as he gazed into Fiddleford’s eyes. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“Hey, don’t you go on bein’ sorry no more.” Fiddleford took Ford’s face into his hands, pressing kisses to his forehead and all over his face. “We made mistakes, but the past is the past. We can fix this Ford…I’ll do anythin’ ta fix this.”  
  
“I will too…anything for you.” The southerner smiled and pressed a chaste kiss, the touch gentle but full of emotion as Ford returned the gesture almost desperately, wrapping his arms around Fiddleford’s waist to pull him closer.  
  
“I ain’t ever gonna let you go Ford, never again.”


End file.
